cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black star 10
}} Black Star 10 is a growing, developing, and established nation at 144 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Black Star 10 work diligently to produce Cattle and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Black Star 10 to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Black Star 10 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Black Star 10 believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Black Star 10 will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Beginning Black Star 10 was first discovered by a group of British explorers in the Pacific ocean. The country was a beautiful tropical jungle with no inhabitants other than the native Black Goats. The explorers made themselves rulers and introduced a federal government. Then the federal government was rejected by the majority of the citizens whom wanted a Democratic Government. Since then not much has changed. Nation Alliances Black Star 10 has belonged to a few alliances. It Began with Soldier where he became the Deputy of defense before the TPF war on Jack the Great. Afterwards The nation tried to create its own alliance - Black Star 10. This didn't work out and a few people tried to put it down. Black star 10 then disbanded and Became the United National States which also disbanded due to lack of interest from players. Black Star 10 then went on to help create the Central Defense Corps which disbanded and then re-opened. The Nation Now spends most of his time there looking after the members and hopes to stay there until his game time is up. The Black Star 10 Army The Black Star 10 army is an army built on teamwork, determination and skill. There are a few branches of the army and in there are quite a few battalions. The army is not just soldiers but also the Air force and Naval force . Regular Army The Regular army is the main ground army of the country. They are responsible for peacekeeping in and out of the country. They are made of three divisions. Federal Armoured Division The FAD is the heavy armoured division. Consisting of Tanks, artillery and Mortars the FAD is the main reinforcements for troops on the frontline. Engineer Brigade The EB are the Mechanics and combat engineers of the army. They provide the support and weaponry needed in CQB and on long operations. Infantry The Infantry are the soldiers on the frontlines. The ones that everyday risk their lives for the protection of their country. They are honoured through Armed forces Day and by their country. Air Force The Air Force are the main airborne troop. The air force are always first to a fight. Air Force Fighters The Air Force Fighters are the Helicopter command and the troop that spearheads almost every attack. Air Force Bombers The Air Force Bombers are the Main airstrike and Recon unit in the army. They provide UAV support and Bomb support throughout operations on the frontline. Air Force Regiment The AFR are the elite Air force soldiers. They are usually the first ground troops to the frontline and will spearhead any major op. involving the AF. CM and WMD Division The Cruise Missile (CM) and Weapons of Mass destruction (WMD) division is the battalion that will weaken Infra structure and enemy armour. It is one of the most used battalions in the army with over 20 CMs ready for launch 24/7. BSSF The Black Star Special Forces are made of the SAS, Marines, SEAL, Delta Force and the PARACHUTE Regiment. The BSSF is the most elite force in the BS Army and is recognised worldwide for it's peacekeeping and elite operations. The BSSF are also involved in hostage rescue, Anti-Terrorism Ops and other attacks regarding the safety of the countries citizens.